If I Ain't Got You Everything Means Nothing
by Reciecup14
Summary: Sango has riches but doesnt want them. Inuyasha has the same thing. Will they come together? Read and Find out! (not all that good at summaries)
1. Prologue

Prologue: _Note: you do not have to read if you don't want to. Only read if you want to better understand the story._

Characters:

~Sango Mokanna

Senior in high school

17 years old

Has a rich family, but doesn't want to be a part of it.

Lost her mother when she was seven, and now lives with her father and brother.

She is a dancer and soccer player.

She is a girly-tomboy with a hint of punk rock

She's very friendly but never hesitates to use her skills of the martial arts when necessary.

~Inuyasha Taisho

Senior

18 years old

Lived with his older brother since his parents died the day he was born.

He is planning to become a professional soccer player and is currently playing for the school.

He carries a playful personality and an over-confident attitude; he only opens up to people when he thinks they deserve to know.

He comes from a very wealthy family as well, but never tells anyone so he can have friends who like him for HIM, not for his money.

He also strongly believes in this philosophy: There are no 'bad' ideas, just great ones that go horribly wrong.

~Kagome Higurashi

Senior

18 years old

Lives in regular household with her mother, brother, and grandfather.

Crazy girly-girl who never turns down the offer to go shopping.

She also likes to sing.

She is a nice person but can be a pain with her constant questions and frilliness.

She is currently Inuyasha's ex-girlfriend.

~Miroku Hamaru

Senior

17 years old

Lives with his uncle in a small house with an underground basement/apt.

He is a lecherous, groping, grabbing, leering, and hentailistic pervert.

Despite his forbidden thoughts about women, he is very wise for his age and has all 'A's all throughout high school.

He is also a very skilled track runner.

~Ayame D'coma

Senior

18 years old

Lives with her grandfather and older sister, Emma.

She gives off a childish exterior on purpose to have everyone underestimate her strength and intelligence

She also likes to sing and write poetry along with Kagome.

She has always been in love with Koga, but soon let it go when her best friend started going out with him.

~Koga Takishima

Senior

19 years old

Lives with his two brothers in their own house.

He is an all around jock who can learn to play any sport easily.

He always had the hotts for Kagome ever since she broke it off with Inuyasha.

He has a cocky attitude, a charming smile, and gorgeous eyes. (at least in his mind)

Other Characters:

Kohaku; Sango's younger brother

Sesshomaru; Inuyasha's older brother

Sota; Kagome's younger brother

Kirara; Sango's pet cat

Ginta and Hakkaku; Koga'stwo brothers

_Note: this story is mostly in Sango's POV 1. Because I love her, and 2. It's my story. But don't worry. Some parts of the story will be in other POVs too, especially Inuyasha since I'll be pairing them together. Enjoy_


	2. Introduction: Sango

HEY IM GETTING A LIL TIRED OF WRITIN THESE A/N SO MOST OF THEM WILL JUST SKIP RIGHT TO THE STORY… READ, REVIEW, ENJOY!

Introduction: Sango's thoughts

**Journal: Sunday August 2****nd**

**Hey. It's me, Sango. I'm basically writing in this thing because I'm running out of things to do to get rid of my frustration. What? You thought I was gonna write down my feelings or something in here? No, I don't do that. EVER. But I guess I gonna have to since punching my bedroom wall and screaming out my window to God-knows-what is starting to get boring.**

**I guess you're wondering why I'm getting frustrated in the first place, right? Well, let's just say that it's a really long story. I guess I'll tell it anyways since I have all the time in the world.**

**It started with my mom. No, she didn't cause my frustration; she was actually the one to relieve it. I could talk to her about anything. I could tell her that SHE made me upset and she wouldn't get angry or anything. She made everything come to life, especially, my dad. We all had the best times together. Even when we thought we didn't have enough time together, Mom would always prove us wrong.**

**Years had passed and I had soon learned that I had a baby brother on the way which made me very excited. I was so excited, you could feel it from the moon. One day, when I came home from school, I heard this faint little cry coming from the second floor of our house in my parents' room. I rushed as fast as I could up those steps because I just knew that the baby came. I made a quick little knock on their door before I stepped inside. My dad was sitting on the floor while the baby was in Marta's (cook, nurse, and counselor) arms. I remembered seeing that he was shaking and rocking back and forth muttering things like, 'I'm so sorry' and other words I couldn't quite catch.**

**I called out to him, calling him 'Daddy' which he knows I only say when I'm scared or worried. When he turned his head slightly to look at me, I was too shocked to even move. He was… crying. In all my life (which was pretty short since I was only seven) I had NEVER seen him cry. He was always so happy and full of laughs and smiles. But there he was crying like a broken little boy. I just knew Mom would have scolded him just for something as little as not saying 'Hello'. Then it hit me. My eyes scanned the partially dark room until they landed on her face. She was lying in bed. I tried to believe that she was just merely asleep, but she was so still she was… lifeless…. I eventually started crying afterward.**

**10 ½ years went by and my father was successful in his career by designing and producing many lines of sportswear and athletic shoes (which I semi-flaunt off by wearing them when I go running in the morning). Though I am very proud of him, he was just never the same since Mom left us; since she left him. Sometimes all we would get was a 'Good morning' then we wouldn't see him again until late at bight… sometimes the next morning.**

**Her passing didn't just affect him. It got to me too. Once (maybe more than once), I convinced myself that it was my brother's fault; that his existence was the reason why my mother was gone; the reason why her last dying breathe was used to name him: Kohaku.**

**I realized that I had to drop that 'nonsense' as Marta put it, because it wasn't REALLY his fault; especially when I found out that Mom had a few problems with my birth as well. That was why she named me Sango. I'm strong, but feminine. But I just couldn't help it, ya know? Sometimes I would cry in my sleep and then wake up just so angry. I'd feel angry with everyone… everything.**

**That reminds me; I wonder why Marta decided to stay with us. Maybe because we move into this big-ass mansion that contains 5 bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, a family room, a game room, and a garage that can be used as a decent sized apartment.**

**I know for a fact that I am the only one who doesn't treat any of our maids and butlers like….. well, maids and butlers. They're all family to me, especially Marta. And in a way, Marta is like my 2****nd**** mom. I know that she'll never replace her, and she knows that too. But with everything happening, she's just always been… there.**

**AND you know how I said I have all the time in the world? Well, turns out I have school tomorrow. So, if I wanna wake up on time, I'd better get some shut-eye. So bye! And thanks for listening… even though you are an inanimate and somewhat useless object.**

**Your Semi-Less Frustrated Tomboy,**

**Sango**

**XOXO**


	3. What the Hell did I Just Hit?

A/N: HEY GUYS I'M SOOO SORRY! I PROMISE TO UPDATE EVERYTHING! DN'T HATE ME! ENJOY THE STORY AND PLZ R&R!

%$^%$^$%^$%^$%^$$$$&^%$^$##$%$&^%#$%#%$^%&$#%#$%$^&$^#$%#^&$#

{BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BE- slams fist on alarm clock)}

"Argghhh…." _'Seriously, I don't mind going to school… But why do we have to get up so damn early for it?..'_

It took me about ten minutes of just laying there until I realized I had to get ready for school. A new school called Shikon High.

While groaning, I finally rolled out of bed heading for the bathroom. I took a quick shower and did my usual routine (brush teeth, wash face, etc). I also did my signature light magenta eye shadow, just to add another factor of what makes me a girl.

On my way back, I tip-toed as quietly as I could to my brother's room. Straight out of nowhere, I screamed while banging on his door.

"KOHAKU! TIME FOR SCHOOL!" I could hear sudden movement, fumbling, a crash on the floor, and low mumblings of his foul language; all of which were the signs that he was good and awake… mostly.

I walked further to the back of my room, passing by Kilala's 'palace'. She awoke to the sound of me opening my closet—sorry, my WALK-IN closet.

"Good morning, Kilala. Tell me, what should I wear today?" I said, lightly petting her head. She just mewed in content while she picked at my bra strap with her paw.

_'That's it!'_ I frantically ran every which way in my room, picking up the key ingredients for my outfit.

I ended up wearing a white, flowy spaghetti top; tucked in slightly to show off my studded belt, some dark-wash skinny jeans, my crop black leather jacket, and my lucky biker boots. To add a bit of color, I threw on a couple neon wristbands on each arm.

I was putting my long hair in its signature ponytail when I came through the kitchen. I saw my brother packing his mouth with pancakes and my dad sketching what looked like ANOTHER tennis shoe.

"Morning, guys." I don't even think my father acknowledged me.

"Morning.." my brother said; which I don't even know he said since his mouth was so full of food. Speaking of food, Marta came in putting another plate of syrup-drenched pancakes on the table. By then, all I could smell, see, taste and hear was maple. Since the aroma of the sugary, breakfast topping was so intense, I just snatched a bagel from the counter and walked out, unlocking my navy-blue Infiniti.

Okay: my dad got me this car for my sixteenth birthday even though he knows that I hate get EXPENSIVE gifts, or that I hate getting EXPENSIVE anything. But hey; this was a car. And I was not about to let this car go to waste.

When I drove to the school, I decided to park in the very back. 1) I had some extra time on my hands. 2) I wanted to make the kids think I was some kind of teacher who got a bigger salary than everyone else.

I took me a while to find someone to lead to wherever the main office was. I mentally slapped myself when I used the Directory and realized the tiny room was just to the left of the front entrance.

The room was tiny and bland, but the guy running it sure wasn't. He was talking on the phone when I came in and gave me a quick glace just to acknowledge that someone else was in the room. After about another minute he finally hung up.

"Hi. My name is Sango Mokanna. I'm here for my schedule, sir." He squinted his beady little eyes as if he were thinking really hard about something.

"Oh yes!" I was startled by his sudden outburst. "Ms. Mokanna, our new transfer, correct?" I politely nodded my head.

"Alright, let me see…. Hmmm, I know I put that paper somewhere." This old man was digging through every drawer, file cabinet, and computer file. I had to hold myself from just plain laughing out loud at this guy's lack of organization.

"A-ha! Gotcha!" _'Well it's about goddamn time!'_ I screamed in my head. '_I've been waiting on this guy for fifteen minutes!' _Just as he was handing over my schedule, the school bell sounded.

"Well, that's the bell! Better hurry on to class! Off you go!" he said motioning me out the door. As soon as I was in range of it, the door swung open, allowing something extremely hard to knock right into me. It was enough force to send me flying straight on my ass.

_'….. What in seven hells just hit me?'_

_'Dammit! I'm so fuckin' late!' _I was running as fast as I could to make an attempt at making it seem like I wanted to come to this hell-hole called school. As soon as I hit the front steps, my pace slowed to a simple walk. As I was walking, I came across an empty soda can and absentmindedly kicked it, aiming it at the trashcan.

_'As if my luck couldn't get any worse….' _Unfortunately, it did get worse. Instead of the can going IN the trashcan, it bounced off the side of it and flew into some random cops head.

"HEY! WHO THREW THAT?!" he yelled, whipping his head back and forth until his gaze landed on me. _'Aw shit.. just what I freakin needed: a lazy, good for nothin' school cop on my ass…'_

"Hey! Let me go! Damn it all, I said: Let go of me!" I was currently being dragged into the school by this stupid cop, and decided to drop me off at a place I was too familiar with: the main office. Before I could get in another word, however, he swung the door open and shoved me inside, hitting something in the process. The force was enough to cause me to fall back, even though I made first contact.

_'….. What the hell did I just hit?'_

A/N: PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW EVRY1! TNK U!


End file.
